Los episodios perdidos: Cómo se conocieron los dragones y sus hijos
by kitsune96
Summary: Todos sabemos que Igneel, Metallicana y Grandine acogieron niños humanos, pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué lleva a un dragón a adoptar un ser que considera inferior? ¿y más aún un niño? te invito a leer mi teoría al respecto.


Grandine era uno de los pocos dragones que admitía (sin temor, duda o tibuteo) que le tenía cierto afecto a los humanos. Cosa que si bien no era del todo bien vista, a ella bien poco le importaba, incluso, la dragona decía que guardaba un sentimiento de admiración hacia aquellas débiles criaturas que caminaban en dos piernas y se parecían a los monos pero sin pelo. Y esto solía despertar en otros dragones un sentimiento muy extraño, mezcla de extrañeza y vergüenza ajena.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era difícil de entender? Porque para la dragona del cielo no podía estar más claro: ellos tenían vías cortas como un suspiro, apenas podían hacer magia, no eran capaces de estar solos...

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo…

Vivían cada segundo con todas fuerzas, daban todo para aprender a pelear con el fin de proteger y, al momento de juntarse, aquellas uniones, ya fueran románticas o amistosas, formaban lazos irrompibles.

Incluso si se mataban entre sí, lo hacían dando todo.

Y para la dragona, aquello era algo digno de respeto.

Sobrevoló por un pueblo que todavía tenía restos de llamas. Probablemente se debiera a que sus vidas fueran algo más frágiles, pero lo cierto era que cuando los hombres invadían los pueblos de otros hombres la destrucción causada era gigantesca, casi tan grande como si un dragón la hubiera ocasionado.

Se preguntó por qué habría sido, ¿ambición? ¿Poder? Fuera como fuera, las cosas no parecían haber acabado bien ni para el invasor ni para los invadidos.

Apoyó sus patas en el suelo, hacía frio esa noche y si bien ella no lo sentía demasiado fuerte, era muy probable que aquello hubiera añadido algunas muertes extra, aunque, ¿un humano muriendo de frio dentro de una guerra? Eso era tan extraño y fuera de lugar que causaba gracia. Se acercó con cautela, dudaba que hubiera alguien entre los restos (o alguien vivo, en realidad) pero de todas maneras quería mirar.

Una faceta totalmente despreciable de aquello frágiles seres que, de todas maneras, le causaba una curiosidad… ¿morbosa? Quizás un poco.

Si los otros dragones tenían un interés impresionante en darse de putazos mutuamente hasta que uno estaba al borde de la muerte ella podía mirar los restos carbonizados de una pelea, ¿no?

(Aunque puede que ello fuera cosa de machos, pero, ¿importaba?)

Casas, techos, parques, tiendas. Todo quemado y destrozado

— ¿?— y entre silencio sepulcral, olor a muerte, a sangre, a carne quemada y cadáveres putrefactos…

Un llanto infantil.

Grandine se acercó (destrozando un par de casas en el proceso, pero no era como si alguien fuera a usarlas ahora) a los restos de lo que parecía ser una vivienda de lo más normal.

Lo que vio al llegar le encogió el corazón.

Una niñita peliazul de aproximadamente un año de vida lloraba desesperadamente, gritando "ama" (suponía, un intento de decir "mamá") mientras movía con toda las fuerzas que sus manitos le permitían el cuerpo inerte de una mujer peliazul cuyo pecho había sido atravesado por una lanza. Evidentemente, aquella criaturita todavía esperaba que su madre se levantara, negándose totalmente a abandonarla.

Incluso aunque todo estaba hecho trizas a su alrededor, se negaba a dejar atrás a quien le había dado la vida, aún a riesgo de ser aplastada por un pedazo de madera y morir allí. Pero, evidentemente, ella no pensaba en eso.

Y eso que era una niña se trataba.

Acercó el rostro a ella. La pequeña se puso frente al cuerpo de su madre con los brazos extendidos mientras temblaba. Sintió el aroma de la orina caer por su ropa.

Asustada al grado de mearse encima. Aterrada casi hasta la muerte ante la vista de una criatura tan poderosa y gigantesca.

Y en lugar de huir, se proponía defender el cuerpo de su madre pese a que no tenía ninguna herramienta para ello.

Y luego eran débiles, ¿eh?

Se alejó un poco y tomó su forma humana.

La pequeñita vio como una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos color cielo, de unos 25 años y un aura que te haría notar que no era humana se acercó

— ¿te resulto menor aterradora de esta forma? — Preguntó con voz dulce mientras tomaba asiento en cuchillas frente a ella, la niña ya no temblaba, pero la miraba con impresión —vaya, tienes una herida en el hombro, deja que te la cure— le colocó la mano en la zona herida, bastante sangre había salido por ella, pero no la suficiente para causarle mareo o malestar. Además, ella parecía haber estado ocupada en su madre.

El corte se cerró y la niñita miró la herida con cara de sorpresa, luego se acercó a su mamá y se sentó a su lado, como si quisiera que la curara también.

Grandine negó con la cabeza

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por ella— le dijo, preguntándose si la pequeña sería capaz de entenderla.

Se escuchaba el fuego crepitar.

La dragona sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la pequeña, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido

—"Wendy Marvell" — decía el bordado —así que este es tu nombre— la dragona le extendió los brazos —no puedo hacer nada por tu madre, pero creo que puedo ayudarte, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —

La niñita se alejó gateando del cuerpo de su madre y trató de ponerse de pie. Un paso y cayó al suelo

—no si es torpe o es porque es demasiado pequeña— pensó Grandine mientras la recogía del suelo y tomaba en brazos —entonces, Wendy— le dijo con voz dulce —te prometo que, a partir de ahora, vas a estar bien. Yo te protegeré—

Y por primera vez desde que la vio entre aquel mar de sangre y destrucción, la niñita sonrió de manera dulce e inocente, como solo un niño puede hacerlo.

Y Grandine se dijo que cumpliría esa promesa. Como que era una dragona del cielo.

* * *

Si, me dio la gana hacer un poco de family para variar, que puedo decir, siempre me a causado curiosidad saber como se conocieron o qué llevó a los dragones a recoger un humano, el resultado de mis cabilaciones está aqui.

Por cierto, alguien sabe lo que es la PSU? la gente de chile puede que si, el resto puede que no: son las siglas de "prueba de seleccion universitaria" y es un examen donde se evalua muchas de la cosas que aprendiste en el colegio, con tu resultado, dado en un puntaje, puedes matricularte en una universidad y entrar a la carreta que quieras. Pues bien, en alguno meses yo doy esa prueba y las cosas en mi escuela estaran algo agitadas, asi que mi tiempo para escribir sera bastante escaso.

Por ende, cuando acabe esto, que seran las historias de Igneel y Natsu y Metallicana y Gajeel así como "cómo conquistar un hada" me retirare de fanfiction por un tiempo hasta que termine con esa mierda de prueba.

Me despido hasta la siguiente


End file.
